Joaquin Ribereño
"Were someone to draw what most Quincy considered an Arrancar to be, then you would defiantly have that beast of a man to show for it." -Tomoko Sano Joaquin was the Segunda Espada, and founder of the First and Second Arrancar Air Wing's Appearence Joaquin appears to be about 20 years old. He has dark-blonde nose-length hair that is always rather messy looking as if he had just been in a fight or woke up. This is also to cover his hollow hole which is where his left eye should be because, let's face it, eyepatches are itchy. He is very slim with almost no muscle definition, but he keeps a long sleeved shirt on to hide that. Underneath the shirt however is his "37" tattoo on his left ribcage canted slightly so it reads up just barely. Other tattoos include a single white daisy over the left side of his chest, and a gorgeous blonde woman standing with tears in her eyes and hair blowing slightly to the side accross his entire back. His right fore arm has a tattoo of Han Solo's blaster with the inscription "shoot first" and his left forearm reads "we're all mad here.....". Joaquin wears a vest over his shirt which he likes because it draws attention off of his small chest size. Inside the vest, he keeps a small pouch of tobacco and very few rolling papers, as he enjoys smoking but does so rarely as he does not like to do so in front of women. His hat is just a plain old hat. He tips it to show respect to whoever he greets. Yea. Personality Joaquin is very polite to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a childish youth with a very easy-to-please mentality who acts fearless, but is terrified of his own fire and prefers to be anywhere near water. Rivers are especially soothing to him as they remind him of a past he could never remember otherwise. He is a very spontaneous person and will often speak and act without considering the consequences. Joaquin will never cuss in front of a lady as he finds it to be unpleasant and something one just should not do. He tries to be a southern gentleman around women as much as possible and is often mistaken for flirting. Joaquin has, at times, lost his cool when someone would rough up a lady. He hates that shit. Joaquin dont hit girls neither, if that wasn't implied previouosly. He HATES the Shinigami, but has never seen one and would probably treat them as anyone else until they identified themself as such. pre-released, Joaquin prefers to fight hand-to-hand, loving the sound of pounding flesh and bone, but is also highly proficient in distance fighting shooting balas from his pistols. Apparently, he has a knack for tinkering with things, and accels in robotics. He has made several already, and continues to make lots more, even creating his own trusty steed. He likes shooting, climbing, being alone and Fiona. He dislikes liars, easy women, broccoli and Shizu. Joaquin LOVES candy. seriously. Known Aliases: Jackie Boy, Jackie Ribs, Dan Gai History In his human life, Joaquin never lived to his first birthday. Born to a drunkard father and a God-fearing mother, there were many nights when wails of screams and pain would go on to the point where Joaquin wouldn't wake from it, it was a normal happening. Terrified at her loss of any choice for a solution to the life she was doomed to live, his mother decided to take her own life. Knowing that Joaquin would be left with the drunkard, she took his as well. Her death was something she had made peace with and accepted, however, taking little Jackie Boy with her tore her apart. One day, at the riverside where she made her camp and fed them both their last meal, she awaited the whistle of a train. Any train would do the job really. As the whistle came she carried Joaquin calmly to the tracks as she gave him his last kiss. She stood on the tracks like a stone. Finally the train approached, and that was the last time Jackie Boy saw his mother. Some time passed and Joaquin's consciousness is fast-forwarded to the gates of Las Noches. How or why he got there he hadn't a clue. Upon his arrival to Las Noches, Joaquin was quickly recruited as Fiona's Fraccion recieving his number and a whole floor to himself. He didn't stay long before disappearing for quite some time rather unannounced. At his return, his Espada welcomed him back with open arms and never held any of it against him, for that, she kept his unrivaled loyalty. Joaquin has since developed various relationships with fellow Arrancar, some of respect, some of loathing, and makes himself very easy to find at almost any time. Zanpakuto Bestia Torpe '''(Clumsy Beast) Pre-released, Bestia Torpe takes the form of 2 single action revolvers. Once Joaquin releases, his pistols turn into two long chains wrapped around his forearms like gauntlets. In this form, Joaquin loses all rationality and will often attack anything or anyone head first in this form, regardless of how much stronger they are than he is. also, he will totally go apeshit if anyone tries to ride him in this form '''Release Command: Causar Estragos (Wreak Havoc) Abilities Outside of his ressureccion, Joaquin aims his pistol to launch several blue fireballs similar to bala. Once released, the fireballs would launch from his fists Charges his fist back and releases a punch while simultaneously launching a large fireball. The fireball would lead in front of his fist, or explode on the instant it formed if close enough. The chains around Bestia's arms glow with bright blue flames and fire at the opponent, attempting to bind them. If succesful, he can either swing the opponent in whatever direction, or explode the chains sending fiery blue explosions down the chain, but all this must be done in the next turn as the bind only lasts for one turn. Segunda Etapa - Pistolero In this form, Joaquin loses the incredible reach of the beast in exchange for a smaller target, by returning to his normal height and almost similar appearance as his pre-released form. He regains his full mask, as well as his pistols and several flasks of his shine that are only really used for drinking. His skin is terrible and decaying, a testament of his self pollution over the years with his alcohol and tobacco intake. Bala Oscuras is basically the Bala equivalent of Cero Oscuras. It is weaker than Cero Oscuras, but far stronger than a normal Bala. The attack is taxing, and has a cool down time relevant to the number of shots fired: One = 2 turn CD, Two = 4 turn CD, Three = 6 turn CD, and three is the max number of Bala Oscuras that can be fired at one turn. Normal Bala can still be fired during the cool-down time, but if this occurs it will add one turn to the cool-down time. Stats Rank: Segunda Cero: Cero sin Nombre Color: Light Blue Element: Fire Shape: a Bull's Head Aoe: Long Narrow Cone Cero sin Nombre would fire from Bestia's mouth if released. If unreleased, it would fire from either of Joaquin's palm. Beef Delsin Rowe: Delsin paralyzed Anya and kissed her. Then Paralyzed her again, leaving her at the gates of Las Noches. Jackie don't stand for that shit. Shizu Kuroi: Shizu had snuck in under Jackie's nose and went and got recruited as Fiona's OTHER Fraccion. He tried to tell Jackie what to do on his own damn floor, and if that wasn't enough, called him Fiona's pity-case and just a "mad little orphan". *'Guilty by Association: '''His Fraccion 'Alvaro Lobo: It was no secret to anyone that Alvaro and Cecelia never really got along, but she trusted him enough to become his Fraccion. Prior to her alliance with Alvaro, she had become the strongest Fraccion there was in Las Noches. When she joined Alvaro, she died, was rescued from hell, and then died AGAIN. Quotes This toast is a toast that I toast in memory of the last toast, he will never be forgotten -to Fiona Cecelia Terrada, no! -to Cecilia in response for her request to fight .......you speaka da english right? -to Rukia HEY FATASS WHATS YOUR EXCUSE!? -to a random citizen of Karakura Town Why Shizu, I'm doing '''great, thanks for asking! -to Shizu in response to his asking where Fiona was Heard they got this bangin' chick headin' up that Division. Thought I'd go check it out, maybe show her my MAN'''kai, you know where that place is? -to Shin in reference to his wife WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YER DOIN' YA GINGER FUCK!? -to Aries Trivia *Joaquin's theme song is Whoop a Man's Ass by Trace Adkins *His OTHER theme is La Bala by Calle 13 *Joaquin idolizes Han Solo and Indiana Jones *Joaquin's favorite game is Skeeball *Joaquin has a fanclub apparently. So far it's only members are it's President and Vice President *Jackie won three Golden Lions in the 3rd Award Show. Most Comedic Roleplayer, Best Bromance (with James Simon), and Most Adorable Thread (for the Boys Will Be Boys filler ) *In the Fourth Golden Lions Award Show, Joaquin won 8 categories: Most Comedic Roleplayer, Best Espada, Best Original Ressurrecion, Single Most Epic Moment , Most Memorable Quote , Most WTF Moment , Best Bromance (with Shin), and Best Joke Couple (-_-) Thread Activity (May be out of order, but I tried to get it right) (also, will be updated later with other threads, below right now are only the ones that I submitted) '''Early threads gots one-liners in them. Dont judge me.... Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada